Mitch Conner/Quotes
This page lists all notable quotes voiced out by Mitch Conner in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Overview Mitch Conner's quotes makes references to him being the stereotypical villain, resorting to cheating methods to gain the upper hand; it is most noticeable during the battle against him and The Coon in To Catch a Coon and Farts of Future Past. Mitch Conner is visibly seen speaking in The Coon's voice, highlighting his alter-ego's known talent of ventriloquism; strangely enough when a doppelganger of him appeared on Human Kite's hand in the very last battle of the game, he has the same voice as with the one on The Coon's hand, hinting that Mitch is more of a supernatural entity rather than being a ventriloquist act only. Story * "Well, anyway, I wasn't able to finish getting the New Kid's DNA. So I had to resort to cloning a different superhero." * "Huh... Hello Freedom Pals. Time travel. Ain't it a bitch." * "I had a plan to use the New Kid as means to get what I always wanted." * "But it looks like some do-gooders traveled back in time to stop me." * "But that's OK! Because I still know something you all don't." * "How to make someone fart super bad by hitting them in the solar plexus." * "Go back in time, time, time..." * "No, it's not weak, it's cool, cool, cool..." * "We're in the time that a superhero was born. Recognize this place, New Kid?" * "A little child laying awake at night, unable to sleep." * "You walked to the mirror." * "Of course you can. Go look." * "Then how do you explain this, Kyle?" * "Well, well, well, the plot thickens." * "Mom? What the hell are you doing here?" * "NOT TO ME! IT'S EVERY DAY TO ME!" * "I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DONE!" Battle * Negating Damage ** "Yeah, I totally dodged that." ** "I don't have to take that, so I won't." ** "After further calculation, that damage didn't happen." * Inflicting Status Effect ** "Oh, and you're burning now." ** "That inflicts Grossed Out, just so you know." ** "Oh, and that applies to Shock, too." ** "You're also electrified from that." ** "Oh and now you're movement is reduced okay?" ** "That'll decrease your movement too." * Preparing Turn Steal ** "Better hurry." * Reflecting damage to The Coon ** "You attack me, you attack the Coon." ** "Did you mean to hit the Coon? Fix that for you." ** "Coming atcha, Coon." ** "I think you meant to hit the Coon." ** "Bounces off me and sticks to COON!" * Teleporting ** "Ha! You didn't even come close!" ** "Do over! You missed!" ** "That didn't count!" ** "You missed! I was over here the whole time." * The Coon defeated ** "Hehehe... there's only one real Mitch." * Human Kite defeated ** "HAH! You're not even good enough to be my fake!" * Dialogue ** With The Coon, victory, To Catch a Coon *** Mitch Conner: "Hohoho! Guess your super friends aren't so super, Coon!" The Coon: "No! Conner can't win!" ** With Henrietta, Henrietta turn start, Farts of Future Past *** Mitch Conner: "You're up. Who're you gonna fight, Freedom Pal?" Henrietta: "Uh, I'll kill you both? Super easy call." ** With Mysterion, Mysterion turn start, Farts of Future Past *** Mitch Conner: "You're up. Who're you gonna fight, Freedom Pal?" Mysterion: "To be honest, I'd be happy hitting either of you assholes right now." ** With Professor Chaos, Professor Chaos turn start, Farts of Future Past *** Mitch Conner: "Well, who do you attack, Freedom Pal?" Professor Chaos: "Shucks, uh, who do I go after?" ** With Professor Chaos, attacked by Professor Chaos, Farts of Future Past *** Professor Chaos: "Now did I attack the right one, fellas?" Mitch Conner: "Yes!" ** With Super Craig, Super Craig turn start, Farts of Future Past *** Mitch Conner: "Well, who do you attack, Freedom Pal?" Super Craig: "I'm really open to hitting either of you." ** With Super Craig, Turn Steal *** Mitch Conner: "I have a turn now, too." Super Craig: "Oh boy, just what we needed." * Unsorted ** Mitch Conner: "Your muscular body makes the most effective human shield, Coon!" The Coon: "I AM known for my super strength, son of a bitch!" ** Mitch Conner: "I think I deserve another turn after that." Wonder Tweek: "AUGH he's taking WAY TOO MANY TURNS!" ** Toolshed: "Will you just tell us where New Kid's parents are already?" Mitch Conner: "Never! Hohoho!" ** Mitch Conner: "How does it feel having your friends' blood on your hands, Coon?" Human Kite: "Yeah, like literally ON YOUR HAND, asshole." The Coon: "Dude, it's not me!" ** The Coon: "You're f'ing cheating!" Mitch Conner: "I'm not cheating, it's the rules." ** Mitch Conner: "Ooh, the Coon's not going to like that." The Coon: "Kyle, I hate you." ** Mitch Conner: "An ill wind blows!" Toolshed: "Dude! You fucking blow!" ** Mysterion: "Stop before I break your fucking hand." Mitch Conner: "Not if I break you first, Mysterion. Which I will!" ** Mitch Conner: "Mess with the Coon, you get Mitch Conner!" Mitch Conner: "Yeah, a fake one, maybe!" Henrietta: "You guys are so fucking dumb." Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Lists Category:Quotes Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker